


Mr Unique [A Dommers/Bells Moment]

by Matturemuser



Series: Dommers and Bells Moments [5]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Dommers and Bells moments, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matturemuser/pseuds/Matturemuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first date is organised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Unique [A Dommers/Bells Moment]

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank all of you who are reading my little stories and I really appreciate the kudos. I would love to hear your thoughts on the writing. What ticks your boxes? What turns you off? How can I improve? 
> 
> I'm currently writing a story with the goal to be published. What would you like to see in a story like this? Romance? Fluff? Heat? Angst? Your wish is my command!

Dom woke up on Thursday morning on a high. He bounded out of bed and headed straight for the shower before grabbing his usual caffeine fix. The phone call he had made the previous evening kept playing through his head as he went through his shower routine on auto-pilot.  
  
_“Well, hello there, person whose phone number I don’t recognise.”_  
  
_“Oh, um, hi. Is this Matt?”_  
  
_There was a silent pause followed by a lot of muffled noises._  
  
_“Hang on…”_  
  
_“Are you OK?”_  
  
_“Sowwy, yeah, I was just putting my pants back on…is this…are you…did we just meet at the supermarket?”_  
  
_Dom giggled, “Yes we did. Thanks for the candy bar. It’s delicious. Um…pants?”_  
  
_“Oh, yeah. I got home and…sowwy, it didn’t feel polite…talking to you…with no pants on.” Dom could just picture the blush spreading across those gorgeous cheekbones. It had been a long while since Dom had done any flirting, but this seemed like the perfect time to get back into form._  
  
_“I really don’t mind if your pants aren’t on. In fact, you could be completely naked and I’d never know,” he laughed at the sharp intake of breath from the other end of the line._  
  
_“Oh…I, uh, I guess that’s twue,” more shuffling noises sounded in the background, “um…sowwy, I still don’t know…” Dom heard a bang followed by some swearing and then, “sowwy, I dwopped the phone, I still don’t know your name.”_  
  
_“Oh, of course. My name’s Dominic. Most people call me Dom. I really don’t mind. Are you sure you’re OK?_  
  
_“Dom, Dominic. I like your name, Dominic. I’m fine, just…getting comfortable,” the last two words were slightly muffled._  
  
_Dom took a deep breath, “OK. Matt, I was wondering, would you would like to meet for a drink on Friday night?” he physically forced himself to_ not _cross his fingers._  
  
_“Weally???” squeaked Matt on the other end of the line, “I’d love to, Dominic. I’d weally, weally love to!”_  
  
_Dom giggled again, “Well, that was enthusiastic!”_  
  
_“Sowwy, you must think I’m a bit stwange. I just… I … didn’t think you’d actually call me,” Matt said, sounding rather awe-struck._  
  
_“Why would you think that? I was really disappointed when I got back to the checkout and you were gone. I wanted to give you_ my _number!”_  
  
_“You did??? I just…didn’t think that someone like you would…” Matt trailed off, “Dom, is this going to be a … date?”_  
  
_Dom couldn’t help but laugh at the cute lack of confidence flowing through the line, “I certainly hope so Matt. How about I meet you at Murphy’s Bar, half seven OK with you?” feeling reassured by Matt’s response, Dom added, “We could grab a meal too if you like.”_  
  
_“And maybe a movie?” Matt suggested shyly._  
  
_“And maybe a movie. I’ll save these Maltesers then, shall I? By the way, you never told me whether you suck or bite…”_  
  
_Matt giggled and responded with a bit of flirting of his own, “I do a little of each as it happens. I like the variety.” Dom could hear the cheeky inflection in Matt’s voice._  
  
_Dom arched an eyebrow and said softly, “That’s good to know. Well, I’ll leave you to it. You must be getting cold sitting there naked…”_  
  
_Another sharp intake of breath from Matt, “How did you…?”_  
  
_“See you on Friday, Matt,” Dom snickered as he ended the call._  
  
Thursday. One more sleep until The Date. Dom was ridiculously nervous, but also really excited to see Matt again. His brief encounter at the supermarket had left him intrigued by the adorable little brunet. The phone call had only added fuel to the fire of attraction that had started to burn within Dom. Matt’s gorgeous combination of sass and awkward, cute but sexy had left Dom in an almost obsessive state. He had woken up several times during the night with a smile on his face and a blue-eyed, cheeky-grinned Matt on his mind. One of those times he had also woken with wood in his pants, a situation relieved most pleasurably, with images of Matt sucking Maltesers (at least it started out as Maltesers) providing the necessary mental stimulation to complement the physical.  
  
Dom found himself getting side-tracked in the shower while pursuing this train of thought and ended up emerging considerably later than he had planned. He raced around to get dressed and grabbed his messenger bag quickly, intending to grab a coffee and a muffin at the café near his office.   
  
It was with ten minutes to spare that Dom found himself in the line at the café waiting for his coffee. His apple and cinnamon muffin was already sitting in a paper bag in his hand ready to go. He turned from the counter, confident that he would hear his number being called, to peruse the faces of his fellow patrons. People-watching was one of Dom’s favourite pastimes and he often amused himself with a game where he tried to identify the most unique looking face. He had determined a while ago that you tend to be able to group people according to their physical characteristics. It was not something that Dom did judgementally; it was more a case of categorising for the sake of familiarity. Here was a man who fell into the Tall, Skinny Men in Dark Suits group, here a candidate for Overly Made-up Women with Blonde Bobs and High Heels, there was a Kindly-Faced Elderly Woman with a Floral Dress, and there… there was Mr Unique.  
  
Dark brunet hair again, still confused about whether it wanted to be smooth or spiky, skinny body, pale skin, dark elegant brows, dark lashes framing those mesmerising blue eyes (what did you call that shade of blue? Azure? Sapphire?), slightly off-centre nose, perfect pink lips that were currently stretching into a shy, wonky-toothed grin of recognition. Dom couldn’t believe his luck. Mr Unique was none-other than Popping Candy Matt. He returned the grin and waved his muffin bag in Matt’s direction.  
  
Just then his number was called, and he quickly turned back to collect his coffee. He grabbed some sugar and a stirrer and turned back to Matt, tilting his head at Matt’s table in a silent question. Matt nodded enthusiastically so Dom threaded his way through the tables with his breakfast.  
  
“Hi Dominic!” Matt leapt out of his chair in welcome and took Dom’s muffin bag from him so he could put his coffee down to put the sugar in. Dom’s eyes eagerly took in Matt’s tight black skinnies and black fitted button down shirt. Sunglasses rested on top of his head in among the smooth and spiky strands. He could feel Matt’s eyes making a similar survey of his appearance as he sat back down while Dom tended to his coffee.  
  
“Matt, I can’t believe this. Do you live nearby?” Dom couldn’t work out why they had never run into each other before this if he lived in the neighbourhood.  
  
“Yeah, I do. But I’ve only just moved here for work. It’s my first day today. I actually have to get going so I’m not late,” Matt said regretfully.  
  
“Ah, me too. I’ve got about two minutes to get to work. But look, we can find out all about each other tomorrow night. I’m really looking forward to it,” Dom finished messing with his coffee and picked up his cup and muffin. Matt also stood and flung a dark blue backpack over his shoulder. He held the café door open for Dom as they left, then they turned to face each other, both unsure of how to handle the parting.  
  
Matt acted first, surprising Dom with a quick kiss to his mouth. The brief touch of his soft lips sent Dom’s heart into overdrive. Matt smiled cheekily at Dom, blue eyes twinkling, “Now we don’t have to go thwough the awkwardness of our first kiss on our first date. See you tomowwow night, Dominic.”  
  
Dom watched as the cute little brunet, Mr Unique-Popping-Candy-Blue-Eyed-Imp went bounding away up the street, backpack bouncing on his back above his pert little arse. Dom’s smile stayed firmly planted on his face as he walked the short distance to his workplace, happily day-dreaming about their second kiss. 


End file.
